A Well Timed Villain! Help from another Dimension!
Summary Mira walks over to the Dark Dragon Balls with the intention to resummoned Dark Shenron but four entities emerge from the Dark Dragon Balls. They appear to a miniature version of Dark Shenron emitting Dark-coloured smoke and condemns him for his multiple selfish wishes and use their powers to send each of the Dark Dragon Balls to different eras in time where they begin to wreak havoc as Dark shadow-looking version of Dark Shenron crash into the ground. Chronoa watches as one of the Dark Dragon Balls fly into a typhoon before forming into feminine appearance. She condemns Mira and the others for their wishes saying that too many selfish wishes on Dark Shenron has lead to the creation of the Shadow Dragons of Time and are going to cause a large rift in time if she doesn't get rid of them. She is still unable to locate Goku and Vegeta's ritual is complete yet. Naraku is confused as Dial didn't take this long but she reminds her that Dial is a different race to Vegeta. Just as they were going to throw in the towel; she summons Xeno Bardock and asks whether he is willing to train under Cus to stop the new threat. On Earth-1985 in Age 780 otherwise known as Xeno Bardock's Dimension; Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz fight against Xeno Babidi's forces includes Xeno Nappa turned into Majin Nappa. In their Super Saiyan 2 forms; they easily overpower Xeno Babidi's forces and Xeno Nappa tells them that Xeno Babidi placed a hex on him when he died and forced him into reviving him otherwise the hex would have killed him. Xeno Kakarot calls Xeno Nappa weak and knocks him down with a swift strike to his pressure points before calculating which section of the ship attack and slice it with Rebellion Edge and misses Xeno Innocent Buu's egg completely before using his energy to redirect Xeno Dabura's spit onto Buu's egg. Xeno Babidi becomes infuriated but Xeno Raditz knocks all foes down as the ship crashes in the ground causing it to shattered Buu's egg into pieces along with Buu himself before Xeno Kakarot looks around the area and uses Calculated Explosive Wave to obliterate the pieces of Buu, Xeno Babidi, and Xeno Dabura thus ending the threat of Xeno Buu once and for all. Chronoa arrives and asks why it took so long to stop Buu and he tells her that did in Age 774 but Xeno Nappa was forced revive Xeno Babidi. She asks them to come with her and they arrive in West City. Xeno Bulma welcomes them as Xeno Trunks greets his father and uncle while Qurita arrives at the request of Xeno Bardock. She informs that they need their help as she has no one else to go to. Xeno Kakarot tells her that they have their mess to deal with as his been inventing technology non-stop, explaining why flying cars and teleporters have been added to West City. Chronoa gives him a strange look as he is wearing glasses while fixing the Dragon Radar and tells him that she knows how to make him strong enough to make the Saiyan Empire back down for good. Xeno Raditz and the others become more willing to accept her request but brooding over the death of Xeno Jaco; Xeno Kakarot is determined to reject her request. However, Xeno Kakarot agrees and accepts asks who'll train them and Chronoa replies that Cus will train them. After explaining who she is; Xeno Kakarot explains that accepts and they leave all for Earth-1984 with Chronoa. They arrive on Conton City where they meet Cus and explain the details of their dimension surprising Xeno Kakarot that Planet Vegeta is gone and Vegeta is an ally and not an enemy. Cus gives them all Time Passes and ask all of them to enter the Room of Spirit and Time to train. Category:Fanga